Mobile devices comprise a plurality of sensors. Each interaction with a mobile device yields sensor data, associated with characteristics of a user and the user's surroundings. Users may not be aware of how best to protect themselves while driving. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to control the plurality of sensors with regard to timing of data collection, an amount of data collected, a type of data collected, and the like, and to aggregate the sensor data to generate customized driving assistance outputs. This may increase driver safety.